Apenas um Sobreviverá 2
by FireKai
Summary: A Doremi e a sua turma vão passar um fim de semana a uma ilha. Mas coisas estranhas acontecem e morrem pessoas. Só um sobreviverá! Fic dedicada a KnucklesGirl, Kairychan e HikariTenchi.
1. A Ilha

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Magical Doremi não me pertencem.**

**Esta fic é dedicada à KnucklesGirl, à Kairy-chan e à HikariTenchi. **

**P.S: A fic contêm a morte de personagens do anime e também dos escritores. Se não gostas, não leias.**

**P.S. 2: Esta fic é uma nova versão da fic "Apenas um Sobreviverá", mas não tem uma ligação directa com a outra fic, apenas num pormenor que vocês irão notar mais à frente. Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 1: A Ilha**

Doremi (espreguiçando-se): Ah, que maravilha este mar.

Emily: Pois é.

A turma da Doremi, a professora Seki e a enfermeira Yuki encontravam-se a bordo de um barco que os iria levar até à Ilha Mística de Misora.

Reika (falando de maneira snob): Ainda bem que o meu pai é rico e nos deixou usar este barco. Ele é realmente fantástico.

Sofia: ¬¬ Já disseste isso umas cem vezes...

A Kaori, a rapariga que gostava de ser fotógrafa, andava por ali a tirar fotografias a toda a gente. O Nakata, o rapaz com dentes de coelho, óculos enormes e adorador da Nicole, falava com a Nicole nesse momento.

Nakata: Nicole, eu tenho todos os artigos sobre ti que saíram no jornal.

Nicole (sem interesse): Ah, que bom. (Pensamento da Nicole: Que rapaz chato...)

O Yuji, o Toyokazu e o Yutaka, os três rapazes do Trio SOS, andavam de volta da Marina, a rapariga que adorava flores.

Yuji: Marinita!

Yutaka: Gostas das nossas piadas?

Toyokazu: Queres ouvir uma anedota?

Marina (com uma gota na cabeça): Hã? Eu... bem, agora tenho de ir ter com o Takao.

A Marina correu para onde estava o Takao, o rapaz que jogava futebol e por quem a Marina tinha um fraquinho. O Takao sorriu-lhe, porque além de ser amigo dela, também tinha um fraquinho por ela.

Takao: Então, o Trio SOS estava a chatear-te?

Marina: Eles querem ser simpáticos e engraçados... mas não têm muito jeito.

Takao (rindo): Pois não.

O Tetsuya, que também jogava futebol e que gostava de implicar com a Doremi, estava a conversar com o Nobuaki Yamauchi, cujos pais tinham um templo.

Tetsuya: Então, tens visto muitos fantasmas?

Nobuaki: Nem por isso. Tem estado tudo calmo.

Amano (aparecendo não se sabe de onde): Os Battle Rangers davam logo cabo dos fantasmas.

O Amano era super viciado nos Battle Rangers, os defensores da justiça. Do outro lado do barco, a Nanako, a menina que adora animais e a Itoko, que tem mais cinco irmãos, conversavam animadamente.

Nanako: Deve ser muito bom teres muitos irmãos.

Itoko: Depende... é bom, porque nunca estamos sós, mas temos menos coisas, porque temos de repartir por todos.

Nanako: Ah, claro. Não tinha pensado nisso...

O Taniyama, o rapaz que gostava de jogar xadrez estava a tentar ensinar a Shiori, uma rapariga que era frágil e que já não tinha mãe, a jogar, mas ela parecia que não compreendia bem as coisas.

A Kaori decidiu fotografar a Maki, a patinadora da turma e a Naomi, a rapariga mais alta da turma. O Masaharu, o delegado de turma, estava a repreender o Nichiaki, o mágico da turma, porque ele tinha feito um truque de magia que tinha assustado a Shino, a rapariga que gostava de passar férias no estrangeiro e fazer novos amigos.

A Kanae e o Susumu, os gordinhos da turma, estavam a comer todos os bolos que viam pela frente.

Masaru: Credo, eles nem param para respirar.

Emily: Pois é. Até podem ficar mal dispostos.

O Masaru era o rapaz problemático da turma, mas dava-se muito bem com a Emily e com a Shiori.

O Ryouta, que era viciado em dinossauros, estava a tentar travar uma luta com a Mutsumi, a rapariga mais forte da turma, que gostava de luta livre.

Ryouta: Eu vou vencer!

Mutsumi: Nem pensar!

Os dois começaram a brigar e a professora Seki apareceu ao pé deles, com um olhar ameaçador.

Prof. Seki: O que se passa aqui?

Mutsumi: N-não é nada.

Ryouta: Estávamos só a brincar.

Prof. Seki: Tenham cuidado com as vossas brincadeiras ou podem magoar-se, ouviram meninos?

Ryouta e Mutsumi: Sim!

A professora Seki regressou ao seu lugar, ao pé da enfermeira Yuki.

Prof. Seki: Acho que vai ser um fim-de-semana maravilhoso.

Enfer. Yuki: Espero que sim.

Prof. Seki: Ainda bem que a dona da ilha nos convidou para irmos lá passar o fim-de-semana. Foi uma sorte.

Enfer. Yuki: Sim... talvez tenha sido sorte a mais.

Prof. Seki: O que queres dizer?

Enfer. Yuki: Não sei... mas tenho um pressentimento mau sobre esta ilha...

Prof. Seki: Ah, não ligues a isso. Vais ver que vai correr tudo bem.

Nesse momento, a Nobuko, a rapariga que gostava de escrever histórias e que por vezes mentia, começou a apontar e a saltar de alegria.

Nobuko: Ah! Terra à vista! Está ali a ilha!

Todos correram para ver e viram que já se podia ver a ilha para onde eles iam. Já estavam quase a chegar.

Doremi: Quem é que está a controlar o barco?

Reika (aparecendo do nada): Este barco é tão bom que é só colocar a rota que queremos que ele faz o resto sozinho.

Doremi: ¬¬ Estou a ver.

Todos estavam numa agitação enorme, até que o barco parou mesmo à beirinha da ilha. Na ilha, à espera deles, estavam quatro pessoas. FireKai, KnucklesGirl, HikariTenchi e a dona da ilha, Kairy-chan.

Kairy: Olá a todos, sejam bem vindos.

Todos: Obrigado.

Os quatro anfitriões levaram os alunos até uma enorme mansão, equipada com as melhores coisas.

Reika: Uau, é a maior mansão que eu já vi... quer dizer, a seguir à minha, é claro.

Todos: ¬¬

Kairy: Bom, nós temos muitos quartos, mas mesmo assim, têm de ficar dois a dois.

FireKai: Escolham com quem querem ficar e sigam-me.

E assim ficaram decididos os quartos:

Doremi e Emily, Takao e Tetsuya, Shino e Nicole, Susumu e Ryouta, Reika e Kaori, Yuji e Yutaka, Nanako e Marina, Taniyama e Nakata, Sofia e Nobuko, Nichiaki e Amano, Maki e Naomi, Nobuaki e Toyokazu, Shiori e Kanae, Masaru e Masaharu, Itoko e Mutsumi, Prof. Seki e Enfer. Yuki.

----------

Doremi: Ah, isto é mesmo bom!

Emily: Vai ser um fim-de-semana mesmo interessante.

Doremi: E a ilha é mesmo grande. Deve haver montes de coisas para fazermos.

---------

FireKai: Pronto, já estão todos instalados nos quartos.

Hikari: Ainda bem.

Kairy: Vai ser um óptimo fim-de-semana.

KnucklesGirl: Claro. Até já organizámos actividades e tudo.

---------

Nesse momento, uma mulher vestida de negro e um bruxo apareceram perto do barco, que se encontrava na praia.

Malissa: Akatsuki, o rei dos bruxos mandou que eliminasses as bruxas.

Akatsuki: Eu sei.

Malissa: Acaba com toda a gente de uma vez.

Akatsuki: Certo.

Malissa: Eu vou enfeitiçar esta ilha. Todos eles vão morrer.

Akatsuki: Bem, vê lá se eu não morro também.

Malissa: Não te preocupes que o meu feitiço vai deixar sempre uma pessoa viva. Só tens de ter cuidado para não morreres antes deles, se não, um deles vai conseguir escapar.

Akatsuki: Eu sei qual é a minha missão.

Malissa: Óptimo. Então vai.

O Akatsuki começou a andar em direcção à mansão, enquanto a bruxa Malissa lançava um feitiço muito poderoso por cima da ilha. Depois, fez com que o barco desaparecesse.

Malissa: Quando esta missão acabar, vou casar-me com o rei dos bruxos e tornar-me na nova rainha. Ahahahaha.

E a Malissa desapareceu. O Akatsuki entrou na mansão. A Doremi vinha a descer as escadas e ficou surpreendida ao vê-lo.

Doremi: Akatsuki, o que estás aqui a fazer?

Akatsuki: A dona da mansão convidou-me para vir cá.

Com o feitiço da Malissa, a memória da Kairy, do FireKai, da KnucklesGirl e da Hikari tinha sido modificada, por isso quando a Kairy surgiu no corredor, cumprimentou o Akatsuki.

Kairy: Vem comigo. Vais ficar no quarto do FireKai.

Akatsuki (com um sorriso falso): Obrigado.

------------------------

Depois do almoço, a turma, a professora e a enfermeira foram até à praia. O Akatsuki e os moradores da mansão foram com eles.

Doremi: Ah, vou apanhar um banho de sol.

Reika: Ei! Onde está o barco do meu pai?

Emily: Se calhar ele estava programado para voltar para trás.

Reika: Hum... não sei... vou telefonar ao meu pai.

A Reika dirigiu-se para a mansão. A Nicole estava deitada em cima da toalha, a apanhar banhos de sol. A Sofia estava a nadar com o Yuji e o Tetsuya.

De repente, enquanto o Yuji nadava, sentiu o seu pé ficar preso. Tentou gritar, mas parecia ter perdido a voz. Sentiu-se ser puxado para baixo de água e passado uns segundos, morreu afogado.

Sofia: Yuji, onde estás?

Tetsuya: Será que mergulhou?

Sofia: Foi o que eu pensei, mas ele já mergulhou à bastante tempo.

Quando a Sofia mergulhou, para ver onde estava o Yuji, viu que ele estava morto e só não gritou, porque estava debaixo de água e depois acabava por engolir água.

Sofia (vindo à superfície): Ele morreu!

Tetsuya: O quê?

Sofia: O Yuji morreu!

A Sofia correu para a praia, chamando a professora Seki, enquanto o Tetsuya arrastava o corpo do Yuji para terra.

Prof. Seki: Meu Deus!

Enfer. Yuki: Deixem-me ver como ele está.

Sofia: Não vale a pena, ele está morto.

Kairy: Oh meu Deus!

KnucklesGirl: Que tragédia.

Yutaka: O Yuji...

Toyokazu: Não...

A professora Seki e a enfermeira Yuki levaram o corpo para a mansão.

Kairy: Temos de ir telefonar.

Reika (aparecendo de dentro da mansão): O telefone não tem linha. E já tentei o meu telemóvel e também não funciona.

FireKai: E não temos nenhum barco.

Hikari: Nem temos internet nem nada...

KncuklesGirl: Vamos ter de esperar que o fim-de-semana passe para alguém nos vir buscar.

Nicole (com cara de nojo): Vamos passar o fim-de-semana na mesma casa onde está uma pessoa morta! Que horror!

O Akatsuki sorriu para si mesmo. Um deles já tinha morrido.

A tarde passou rapidamente e todos se sentiam constrangidos com o sucedido.

Taniyama: Vou comer qualquer coisa.

O Taniyama foi até à cozinha, preparar uma sandes. Quando ia cortar o pão, a sua faca elevou-se no ar.

Taniyama: Mas o que é que...

O Taniyama não terminou a frase, porque a faca se espetou na cabeça dele e atravessou-lhe o cérebro (sou tão bonzinho com as mortes deles :P). O Taniyama caiu no chão, já sem vida.

Quando a Hikari entrou na cozinha para ir beber água, soltou um grito agudo.

Hikari: Ah! Mais um morto! Socorro!

Todos correram para a cozinha e ficaram a olhar para aquilo.

Doremi: Ele espetou a faca na cabeça...

Sofia: Será que se matou?

Emily: Tem de ser isso. Estávamos todos na sala.

Nicole: Talvez haja mais alguém na ilha.

Enfer. Yuki: Eu sabia que algo de mau ia acontecer.

Prof. Seki: Oh meu Deus! Morreram dois dos meus alunos...

O Akatsuki voltou a sorrir novamente. Dois já tinham morrido, faltam 34.

**Este é o primeiro capítulo. Duas mortes já aconteceram, mas ainda vai morrer muita gente. Só um irá sobreviver. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Mandem reviews!**

**Mortos/Desaparecidos deste capítulo: **Yuji, Taniyama.


	2. A Revelação

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Magical Doremi não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 2: A Revelação**

O FireKai e a professora Seki levaram o corpo do Taniyama para o quarto onde já estava também o corpo do Yuji.

Masaru: Acho que alguém matou o Taniyama.

Emily (tremendo): Não digas isso!

Masaru: Mas é o que eu penso.

Kairy: Calma. Estão todos muito nervosos.

Hikari: Acho melhor irmos jantar.

Sofia: Sim, é o melhor.

Susumu (esfregando a barriga): Eu estou cheio de fome.

Kanae: Eu também.

Assim, todos se dirigiram à sala de jantar. A Hikari, a KnucklesGirl e a Kairy serviram o jantar a todos.

Kairy (sussurrando às outras duas): Espero que não aconteça mais nada.

KnucklesGirl: Estou a ficar assustada.

Hikari: E eu também.

Kairy: Bom, vamos ver se agora não há mais mortes.

A Kairy pousou uma travessa com carne na mesa. A Hikari trouxe as bebidas e a KnucklesGirl trouxe as saladas.

Kairy: Podem começar a comer.

Imediatamente, todos se começaram a servir de comida. O jantar poderia ter sido animado, não fosse terem ocorrido duas mortes nesse dia.

Durante um milésimo de segundo, o prato do Nichiaki brilhou. Ele começou a comer, como todos os outros, mas, de repente, a meio do jantar, ele começou a tossir muito.

Prof. Seki: Estás bem Nichiaki?

Mas no segundo seguinte, o Nichiaki caiu redondo no chão. A enfermeira Yuki precipitou-se sobre o Nichiaki, mas deu logo as más notícias.

Enfer. Yuki: Está morto.

Todos: Não pode ser!

O Akatsuki sorriu discretamente. Envenenamento instantâneo. Nada mal.

Kairy: Mas como é que ele pode ter morrido?

Prof. Seki: Talvez fosse da comida.

Hikari: Não pode ser. Todos comeram a mesma comida.

Enfer. Yuki: Eu não sei o que é que aconteceu. Se ao menos tivesse aqui os meus instrumentos de trabalho...

As pessoas acabaram por não comer mais nada e cada um se dirigiu aos seus quartos. O corpo do Nichiaki foi levado para o seu quarto e o Amano, companheiro de quarto do Nichiaki, mudou-se para outro quarto.

--------

No quarto da Doremi, ela reflectia sobre o que tinha acontecido. A Emily estava deitada em cima da cama, sem dizer nada.

Doremi: Estas mortes são muito estranhas...

Emily: ...

Doremi: Não percebo como é que isto pode estar a acontecer...

Emily: Também não faço ideia.

Doremi: Só desejo que passe rápido este fim-de-semana.

Emily: Também eu.

Doremi: Se ao menos houvesse maneira de contactarmos com alguém e... espera!

Emily: O que foi?

Doremi: Nós somos bruxas.

Emily: Sim. E?

Doremi: Podemos convocar o círculo mágico para conseguirmos contactar com alguém.

Emily (levantando-se da cama): Boa ideia Doremi! Vou chamar a Sofia e a Nicole.

A Emily saiu do quarto a correr.

------

No quarto da Nicole e da Shino, as coisas estavam mais agitadas. A Nicole não parava de falar e a Shino já estava farta de a ouvir.

Nicole: Isto é horrível! A minha imagem vai ficar arruinada se for associada a estas três mortes!

Shino: ¬¬

Nicole: Quero sair desta ilha agora e...

Nesse momento a Shino agarrou-se à sua garganta e caiu no chão.

Nicole: Shino? O que se passa?

Shino: Argh, não consigo respirar!

Nicole: O quê? Socorro!

Nesse momento a porta do quarto da Nicole abriu-se e entrou a Emily.

Emily: O que se passa?

Nicole: A Shino não consegue respirar!

A Emily correu a chamar a professora Seki, mas já era tarde demais.

Prof. Seki: Não sabia que ela tinha problemas de falta de ar.

Enfer. Yuki: Nem eu.

Emily: Oh meu Deus!

Prof. Seki: Nicole, vai dormir para outro quarto!

Emily: Ela vai dormir comigo e com a Doremi.

A Emily puxou a Nicole e levou-a até ao seu quarto. Quando entraram, a Doremi perguntou:

Doremi: O que se passou?

Emily: A Shino morreu.

Doremi: Morreu? Oh não...

O Yutaka saiu do seu quarto para ir ver o que se estava a passar, quando, no meio do ar, apareceu uma pistola. O Yutaka ficou a olhar para ela, mas no momento seguinte, a pistola disparou, furando-lhe a cabeça. O Yutaka caiu morto no chão e a pistola desapareceu.

A Sofia saiu do seu quarto para ir ter com as outras e viu o Yutaka morto.

Sofia: Ah!

Logo, várias portas abriram-se e muitas caras espreitaram para o corredor.

--------

Uma hora depois, ainda estava tudo em alvoroço.

Kairy: Não acredito que isto esteja a acontecer na minha ilha.

FireKai: Parece tudo tão horrível.

KnucklesGirl (sussurrando): ¬¬ Como se não fosses tu a escrever a fic e a matares as personagens...

Hikari: Não sei se alguém vai conseguir dormir hoje.

Kairy: Vamos ver.

--------

A Doremi, a Emily, a Sofia e a Nicole estavam todas reunidas no quarto da Emily e da Doremi. Já estavam transformadas em bruxas.

Doremi: Vamos tentar.

Emily: Vamos lá.

Doremi: Pirika Pirilala Descontraída.

Emily: Pilipili Popalora Flexível.

Sofia: Pomecla Larila Orgulhosa.

Nicole: Purupuru Elegante.

Todas: Faz com que nós possamos contactar com alguém fora da ilha!

Mas ainda o círculo mágico não tinha terminado, já o vestido da Doremi pegava fogo.

Doremi: Ai! Socorro!

Emily: Doremi!

O fogo parecia enfeitiçado (e era) e em dois segundos, queimou a Doremi viva. (Bye Bye Doremi)

Sofia: Não!

Nicole: Ah!

Quando a professora Seki entrou no quarto, não ficou surpreendida por ter encontrado mais um dos seus alunos, morto.

A Maki, ao ver o corpo queimado da Doremi, saiu a correr da mansão.

Maki: Não vou morrer aqui!

Kairy: Volta aqui!

FireKai: Não tens para onde ir.

Hikari: Não sejas maluca!

Nesse momento, um trovão apareceu no céu e sobre a Maki, electrocutando-a e matando-a (tenho inventado muitas formas deles morrerem, hã?).

KnucklesGirl: E mais uma para a lista dos mortos...

-------------

Quando o dia amanheceu, todos se levantaram cedo, porque não tinham conseguido dormir muito bem. A Kanae apareceu a correr pelas escadas abaixo.

Kanae: A Shiori morreu durante o sono! A Shiori morreu!

Todos ficaram a olhar para ela, mas quando chegaram ao quarto da Shiori e da Kanae, viram que era verdade.

O Akatsuki estava muito satisfeito por o plano estar a correr tão bem.

Prof. Seki: Isto não pode estar a acontecer!

Kairy: Ai a minha vida...

Hikari: Isto não pode ser normal.

FireKai: Alguém anda a matar as pessoas!

KnucklesGirl (sussurrando ao ouvido do FireKa): És tu, autor malvado!

FireKai: Chiu, está calada KnucklesGirl.

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ Chato.

Reika: Esta mansão deve estar amaldiçoada.

Kaori: Talvez esteja mesmo... hum, vou tirar umas fotos para recordação.

Amano: Se saíres daqui viva.

Todos: ¬¬x

Nesse momento, a mansão começou a tremer.

Kairy: O que se passa?

Emily: Ai!

Masaru: Wow.

Marina: Socorro!

Takao: Cuidado, é um terramoto!

A mansão começou a modificar-se e as luzes apagaram-se. As janelas estalaram e os vidros partiram-se em mil pedaços. As portas de dentro da casa partiram-se ao meio.

Reika: Vou fugir daqui!

Todos: Também nós!

E todos correram para a praia. Nesse momento, um grande monte de areia elevou-se no ar.

Todos: Ah!

Todos começaram a fugir, mas o monte de areia caiu sobre a Nobuko, soterrando-a e matando-a.

Sofia: Nobuko!

Eles desenterraram-na, mas ela já estava morta.

Enfer. Yuki (furiosa): Isto já passou das marcas!

Prof. Seki: Calma Yuki.

Enfer. Yuki: Emily, Sofia, Nicole, sigam-me.

A enfermeira Yuki começou a andar em direcção à mansão e as três aprendizes de bruxa foram atrás dela. Claro que todos os outros as seguiram também.

Enfer. Yuki: Está na hora de saberem quem eu sou realmente.

Sofia: O que quer dizer?

Nicole: Não estou a perceber.

Enfer. Yuki: Eu não sou só a enfermeira da vossa escola.

Todos: Ai não?

A enfermeira Yuki fechou os olhos. A seguir, o seu corpo brilhou e depois todos foram ofuscados por uma luz muito brilhante.

Quando abriram os olhos, viram que, na sua frente, estava uma mulher com um longo cabelo e um vestido muito bonito. Trazia um véu na cara. Retirou o véu e todos puderam ver que era a enfermeira Yuki, mas estava diferente.

A Nicole, a Emily e a Sofia estavam perplexas por descobrirem quem ela era de verdade. A professora Seki não sabia o que pensar. Os alunos estavam confusos. O Akatsuki ficou nervoso.

Nicole: Então...

Sofia: Então a enfermeira Yuki...

Emily: É na realidade...

Enfer. Yuki: Eu... sou a Rainha do Mundo das Bruxas!

**Aqui está o segundo capítulo com a grande revelação da enfermeira Yuki. E agora? Será que todos se irão salvar? E o plano do Akatsuki? Irá até ao fim? Todas estas respostas no próximo capítulo de "Apenas um Sobreviverá 2."**

**Mortos/Desaparecidos deste capítulo: **Nichiaki, Shino, Yutaka, Doremi, Maki, Shiori, Nobuko.


	3. Mortes e mais Mortes

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Magical Doremi não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 3: Mortes e mais Mortes**

Todos ficaram a olhar para a belíssima mulher na frente deles. A Rainha do Mundo das Bruxas fora sempre a enfermeira Yuki e eles nunca tinham desconfiado.

Nicole: Eu não acredito...

Sofia: Todo este tempo aqui tão perto...

Rainha: Não podia dizer-vos meninas.

Prof. Seki: O que se passa aqui Yuki? O que é isto?

A Rainha falou para todos.

Rainha: Eu sou a Rainha do Mundo das Bruxas.

Kaori: Bruxas?

Rainha: Sim. Existe um mundo só de bruxas e bruxos.

Reika (séptica): Já agora vai dizer-me que existe magia.

Rainha: Claro que existe. Meninas, transformem-se.

A Nicole, a Sofia e a Emily fizeram como a Rainha lhes mandou e transformaram-se.

Nakata: Oh, a Nicole é uma br...

Nicole: Chiu, não digas essa palavra ou eu transformo-me num sapo.

Nakata: Num sapo?

Nicole: Sim.

Prof. Seki: Não posso acreditar, Yuki...

Rainha: Desculpa Seki, mas não te pude dizer.

Akatsuki (pensando): Oh não, agora vai tudo por água abaixo.

Rainha: Vou usar uma magia para sairmos desta ilha.

A Rainha começou a murmurar algumas palavras. Todos ficaram a olhar atentamente para ela. No instante seguinte, apareceram várias facas no ar e trespassaram a Rainha.

Emily: Não!

Nicole: Ah!

Sofia: Rainha!

As facas começaram a esfaquear repetidamente a Rainha.

Emily: Pilipili Popalora Popaloo, faz as facas parar, agora!

Mas as facas não pararam.

Rainha: Fujam daqui... depressa.

Todos começaram a fugir dali, excepto a professora Seki.

Prof. Seki: Yuki, não te vou deixar morrer!

A professora Seki tentou aproximar-se da Rainha, mas uma faca voou para ela e espetou-se no coração dela, fazendo com que ela morresse. A Rainha morreu também.

A mansão voltou a mudar e quando todos viram, estavam num corredor escuro.

Kairy: Ai, o que é que aconteceu com a minha mansão?

Hikari: Está tudo escuro.

Nesse momento, uma faca enorme vinha a voar pelo ar. Todos se desviaram. A faca voltou atrás e zás, cortou um braço à Marina.

Marina: AH!

Depois cortou-lhe uma perna e depois a cabeça e a Marina morreu. A faca desapareceu. (Sou rápido a matar as pessoas, não sou?)

Takao: Marina! Não...

Eles começaram a andar devagarinho pelo corredor escuro, até que avistaram claridade e começaram a correr. Chegaram a uma sala iluminada por velas, mas sem mais nada.

Emily: Hum...

Sofia: É estranho não estar aqui nada.

Reika: Cuidado!

Do teto tinha aparecido um machado gigante, que caiu e rachou a cabeça do Ryouta ao meio. Morte instantânea para ele.

Emily: Ai que horror...

Masaru: Calma Emily.

Eles olharam à volta da sala e, subitamente, apareceu uma porta.

Sofia: Vamos lá.

Quando a Sofia pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta, uma agulha espetou-se no seu pescoço e ela gritou.

Sofia: Ai.

Emily: Calma Sofia.

Com muito cuidado, a Emily tirou a agulha do pescoço da Sofia.

Emily: Vais ficar bem.

Sofia: Espero que sim.

Nicole: Ao menos não morreste.

Com muito cuidado, a Emily abriu a porta e todos passaram. Viram que estavam num corredor pintado de azul.

Emily: Vamos.

Enquanto ia a andar, o Nobuaki não viu que tinha aparecido uma grande moca no meio do corredor, que lhe deu uma forte pancada na cabeça, matando-o.

Reika: Ah!

Kaori (tirando fotografias): Mais um que morreu...

Akatsuki (pensando): Está tudo a correr às mil maravilhas.

Eles continuaram a andar, até que chegaram a um quarto cheio de camas.

Emily: O que fazemos?

Nicole: Acho que é melhor descansarmos.

Kairy: Vejam se as camas não têm nenhuma armadilha.

Hikari: Eu não quero morrer.

KnucklesGirl: Vê-se mesmo que não leste o título da fic. Só há hipótese de um de nós sobreviver.

Todos: ¬¬

Reika: Vamos dormir!

Mutsumi: Vamos!

Todos se deitaram nas camas. Enquanto eles descansavam, apareceu uma tesoura enorme, que foi em direcção à Naomi e espetou-se no peito dela, matando-a.

Kairy: Mais uma...

Hikari: Queres tu dizer, menos uma...

Kaori (fotografando): Hum hum...

Amano: Pára com isso Kaori!

Nicole: Tenho medo!

Reika: Ah!

Nakata: OH meu Deus!

Já não houve clima para ninguém dormir.

Reika: O que fazemos agora?

Itoko: Porque não usam a vossa magia para sairmos daqui?

Nicole: Receio que não sejamos suficientemente fortes, mas podemos tentar.

Nesse momento, o Tetsuya gritou. O seu corpo estava a começar a desaparecer.

Tetsuya: N-não!

Todos: Tetsuya!

Mas como todos estão à espera, não valeu de nada e o Tetsuya desapareceu de vez.

Reika: Oh...

Sofia: Ai.

Emily: O que foi Sofia?

Sofia: Dói-me o pescoço...

A Sofia caiu no chão.

Kanae: Está desmaiada.

Emily: De certeza que foi por causa daquela agulha.

Todos se juntaram em volta da Sofia e deitaram-na numa das camas.

Emily: Sofia...

O Toyokazu começou a andar de um lado para o outro, nervoso.

Toyokazu: Será que vamos morrer todos?

Nesse momento uma flecha trespassou-lhe a cabeça e ele morreu.

Todos: ¬¬

Nicole: Bolas, já ninguém pode dizer nada, que morre logo a seguir!

Todos fecharam os olhos, à espera que a Nicole tivesse uma morte violenta, mas como eu sou bonzinho, deixe-a viver mais um pouco.

KnucklesGirl: Ainda há muita gente para morrer.

Kairy: É, na outra fic as coisas foram mais rápidas.

Reika: De que é que vocês estão a falar?

KnucklesGirl e Kairy: Nada.

Nesse momento, a Sofia mexeu-se na cama, deu o último suspiro e morreu.

Emily: Oh...

Akatsuki (pensando): Perfeito.

Susumu: Animem-se pessoal, ainda somos 19!

Ok, vocês já estão a adivinhar o que vai acontecer ao Susumu, não é? Pois é, uma cama começou a flutuar, foi contra ele, ele foi esborrachado contra a parede e morreu. Fim para ele.

FireKai: E ficam 18.

Hikari: Não digas isso ou morres a seguir.

FireKai: Não te preocupes que eu não morro neste capítulo.

Nesse momento, um buraco negro apareceu na sala e começou a puxá-los a todos.

Nicole: Socorro!

Emily: Ai!

Todos os outros: Mãezinha!

E todos caíram. Quando abriram os olhos, viram que estavam numa passagem subterrânea.

Kanae: O que fazemos?

Nanako: Vamos continuar em frente!

Hikari: Vamos lá então.

E eles começaram a caminhar pela passagem, sem saberem a onde ela iria dar.

**Terceiro capítulo. Mais mortes (penso que é o capítulo que tem mais mortes nesta fic). Restam apenas 18 sobreviventes. No próximo capítulo, os nossos amigos terão de passar por tarefas para sobreviverem. Quem irá morrer a seguir? Ninguém sabe (a não ser eu). P.S: No próximo capítulo, pelo menos um dos escritores vai morrer. Qual ou quais deles? Terão de ler o capítulo seguinte para saberem.**

**Mortos/Desaparecidos deste capítulo: **Professora Seki, Enfermeira Yuki (Rainha do Mundo das Bruxas), Marina, Ryouta, Nobuaki, Naomi, Tetsuya, Toyokazu, Sofia, Susumu.


	4. Contagem Decrescente para 10

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Magical Doremi não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 4: Contagem Decrescente para 10**

Quando o grupo de amigos atravessou a passagem, viram que à sua frente estavam dezoito caixas pequenas e pintadas de vermelho.

Subitamente, apareceu diante deles um monstro de longo cabelo branco, amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo. Tinha uma longa túnica vermelha.

Malignus: Bem vindos à prova de sobrevivência.

Kairy: O que se passa aqui? O que fizeste à minha bela mansão?

Malignus: Bom, ela foi um pouco... modificada.

Kairy: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: O que é que é isso da prova de sobrevivência?

Malignus: Ah, bom, vocês vão ser submetidos a provas... e vão sendo eliminados.

Masaharu: Eliminados?

Malignus: Sim, minhas coisas burras, vão morrendo um a um, até só sobrar um.

Todos (menos o Akatsuki): O quê?

Malignus: Bom, a primeira prova é a Caixa Vermelha.

Kanae: E?

Malignus: Bom, as caixas parecem iguais, mas uma delas está armadilhada e vai matar um de vocês. Vá lá, cada um escolha uma caixa.

Cada um foi pegando numa caixa. O monstro Malignus indicou, discretamente, ao Akatsuki, uma das caixas que não estava armadilhada.

Depois de terem escolhido uma caixa cada um...

Malignus: Agora abram as caixas e vamos ver o que vai acontecer.

Emily: E se não abrirmos as caixas?

Malignus: Então eu mato-vos a todos.

Todos: ¬¬

E assim, as caixas foram abertas. As caixas correctas não tinham nada, mas a errada tinha lá dentro uma bomba.

E a bomba calhou... ao Takao! A caixa e a bomba explodiram e o Takao morreu com a explosão.

Todos (menos o Akatsuki): Takao!

Malignus (rindo-se): Bom, vamos lá continuar e vamos para a segunda prova.

Uma porta abriu-se atrás do Malignus e ele passou pela porta a voar. Os outros seguiram-no.

Depararam-se com uma grande piscina.

Kairy: Nem sabia que eu tinha uma piscina em casa.

Malignus: Cala-te! Bom, o objectivo desta segunda prova, cujo nome é, a Piscina Mortífera, é o seguinte: A última pessoa a chegar ao outro lado da piscina, morre. Alguma dúvida?

Todos: Não.

Malignus: Então mexam esse rabo gordo e comecem a nadar!

O Akatsuki, os escritores, o Masaru e a Mutsumi mandaram-se logo à água e começaram a nadar. Os outros ficaram parados.

Malignus: Então?

Reika: Não nos queremos molhar.

Malignus: Ai não? Então mato-vos a todos!

Imediatamente, a Emily, a Nicole, a Kaori, a Itoko, o Masaharu, o Nakata e a Kanae, lançaram-se à água e começaram a nadar.

Por fim, só restavam três pessoas na margem da piscina: a Nanako, a Reika e o Amano.

Malignus: Vou ter de vos matar ou quê?

Amano: Nem pensar!

Ele saltou para a água começou a nadar. A Reika mandou-se a seguir, seguida pela Nanako.

Eles começaram a nadar, mas a Nanako não tinha muito jeito para a natação e foi a última a chegar.

Malignus: Bye Bye minha querida.

A água da piscina ergueu-se no ar e caiu sobre a Nanako, levando-a para os confins de algum lugar que não interessa nada.

Malignus: E menos uma para chatear. Vá, acompanhem-me.

Ainda ensopados, os 16 sobreviventes seguiram-no até uma caverna cheia de lava.

Malignus: Para vos aquecer, aqui está uma caverna cheia de lava, gostam?

Todos: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: És um chato!

FireKai: Devíamos unir-nos contra ele! Se nos juntarmos, vencemos este monstro e...

Malignus (estalando os dedos): Adeus!

O FireKai caiu na lava e morreu. (lá vou eu outra vez... :P)

Todos: OH!

Malignus: O que têm de fazer aqui é... mergulhar na lava. Esta prova é a prova do Mergulho Quente.

Reika: Deves estar maluco!

KnucklesGirl: Eu não vou saltar para dentro da lava.

Nicole: Vamos ficar esturricados!

Kairy: Vamos morrer!

Malignus: Calem-se! Oiçam, bando de cabeças ocas...

Todos: ¬¬

Malignus: Vocês têm de mergulhar na lava, mas antes disso, têm de vestir um fato impermeável (apontou para uns fatos a um canto).

Todos: Ah.

Malignus: Um dos fatos tem um furo e... quem o usar... bom, estão a perceber, não estão?

Todos: Infelizmente sim...

Todos começaram a pegar nos fatos e, depois de os vestirem, puseram-se à beira da lava.

Malignus: Saltem lá para dentro!

Kanae: Ai mãezinha...

Kairy: Tenho de respirar fundo...

Hikari: Tenho medo!

Malignus: Saltem de uma vez!

Todos saltaram para a lava e começaram a nadar. Nadando e mergulhando, chegaram ao outro lado da caverna.

Hikari: Quem é que falta?

Reika: Eu estou vivinha da silva.

KnucklesGirl: Eu também!

Todos olharam uns para os outros... faltava a Itoko.

Malignus (surgindo a voar): A vossa outra amiguinha foi desta para melhor.

Nakata: Isto é horrível!

Emily: Quero sair daqui! Pilipili Popalora Popaloo, destrói este monstro e tira-nos daqui, já!

O seu feitiço foi contra o Malignus, mas não lhe fez nada.

Emily: Oh não...

Malignus (furioso): Já vais ver!

Ele voou até à Emily, agarrou nela, atirou-a para a lava e ela morreu. Fim de mais uma das bruxas.

Malignus: Vamos continuar.

Desta vez eles entraram numa sala pintada de verde. Ficaram todos a olhar para a sala à sua volta.

Malignus: Bem vindos à sala do consenso. A quarta prova é... a Decisão Final! Bom, o que têm de fazer é... decidirem qual de vocês vai morrer!

Todos: O quê?

Malignus: Exactamente. Votem e escolham um de vocês para morrer.

Todos (menos o Akitsuki): Não podemos fazer isso!

Malignus: Ou fazem isso ou morrem todos.

Todos: ¬¬

Malignus: Bom, decidam e depois chamem-me.

O Malignus desapareceu e a porta, por onde eles tinham saído, fechou-se.

Mutsumi: O que fazemos?

KnucklesGirl: Temos de decidir quem vai morrer.

Masaru: Tem mesmo de ser?

Kaori: Ou isso ou morremos todos. E não podemos morrer todos. As minhas fotos têm de ser reveladas ao mundo pela pessoa que sobreviver!

KnucklesGirl: Bom, eu voto na Reika para morrer.

Reika: Ei! Então eu voto na KnucklesGirl.

Nicole: Para mim... é o Akatsuki.

Akatsuki: Eu? Porquê?

Nicole: Porque... porque... sei lá, és um chato.

Akatsuki: ¬¬ Então eu voto na Nicole.

Masaru: Também não gosto muito deste Akatsuki.

Kaori: Hum... por mim é o Akatsuki.

Mutsumi: Akatsuki.

Masahru, Kanae, Nakata, Amano, KnucklesGirl, Hikari e Kairy: Akatsuki!

Akatsuki: N-não pode ser!

Nicole: Pronto monstro, podes aparecer!

O Malignus apareceu.

Malignus: Então?

KnucklesGirl: Decidimos que quem morre é o Akatsuki.

Malignus: O Akatsuki? Muito bem. (Pensamento do Malignus: Bolas, a mestra Malissa não vai ficar nada contente... por outro lado... vamos ver qual dos outros consegue sobreviver...)

O Malignus estalou os dedos e o Akatsuki morreu.

Malignus: Sigam-me.

Ele abriu um buraco na parede e todos saíram daquela sala. Viram que estavam perante um grande labirinto (onde é que vocês já ouviram falar disto?)

Malignus: É tempo para a quinta prova, a prova do Caminho Mais Rápido. Vocês têm 12 entradas para o labirinto, todas as entradas levam a caminhos diferentes.

KnucklesGirl: E um dos caminhos é mau e um de nós vai morrer, é isso?

Malignus: Não espertinha, não é isso. Há caminhos muito longos, outros muito curtos. Vocês escolhem uma entrada e percorrem o caminho que escolheram, as duas últimas pessoas a sair do labirinto... morrem.

Todos: ¬¬

Malignus: Escolham um caminho... e rezem para que não seja muito longo.

Nicole: Eu escolho o número 1.

Masaru: Eu escolho o número 2.

Reika: Para mim é o 3.

Kaori: Eu escolho o 4.

Mutsumi: Hum... o número 5 para mim.

Masaharu: Eu escolho o 6.

Kanae: 7!

Nakata: Eu fico com o 8.

Amano: Eu prefiro o 9.

KnucklesGirl: 10.

Hikari: Eu prefiro ficar com o número 11.

Kairy: Então sobra o 12 para mim.

Todos entraram no labirinto e começaram a percorrer o caminho.

A Mutsumi foi a primeira a sair do labirinto, seguida pela Kanae.

Mutsumi: Faltam 10...

Kanae: Ainda bem que escolhemos caminhos pequenos.

A seguir saiu a KnucklesGirl, a Nicole e o Masaharu.

KnucklesGirl: Eu já tenho experiência com labirintos.

Nicole: Eu sou mesmo esperta por ter escolhido aquele caminho.

Os outros: ¬¬

A próxima pessoa a sair foi... a Kairy.

Kairy: Uf, consegui.

Masaharu: Ainda faltam... o Masaru, a Reika, a Kaori, o Nakata, o Amano e a Hikari.

Quem saiu a correr rapidamente do labirinto foi a Kaori.

Kaori: Uf, ainda bem que não fui das últimas. E tirei algumas fotos!

Os outros: ¬¬

A seguir saiu a Reika e quase imediatamente, o Amano também apareceu.

Reika: Hum, faltam 3 pessoas...

Amano: Nakata, Masaru e Hikari.

KnucklesGirl: Dois deles vão desta para melhor.

Nicole: Espero que não seja o Nakata, afinal ele é meu fã.

Kairy: Salva-te Masaru!

KnucklesGirl: Bom, alguém tem de torcer pela Hikari. Força Hikari!

E... do labirinto... saiu... uma pessoa... mais precisamente... um rapaz... a Hikari já estava condenada... Masaru ou Nakata... do labirinto... saiu... o... o... Nakata!

Malignus (aparecendo a voar): E pronto. (estalou os dedos e ouviram-se dois gritos) a Hikari e o Masaru acabaram de morrer. Podem continuar... vamos para a sexta tarefa e só restam 10 sobreviventes.

**Oito mortes neste capítulo, duas delas de escritores. Sobram apenas 10 sobreviventes. Por acaso, como a fic está a passar muito depressa, as personagens não estão a mostrar os seus sentimentos. Isto é, morre uma pessoa amiga delas e elas continuam em frente sem, nem sequer, dizerem um adeus à pessoa. Bom, mas se eu me fosse pôr a escrever os sentimentos de todos, nunca mais daqui saia. **

**Quem irá sobreviver? Será a gordinha Kanae? A vaidosa Reika? O lerdo Nakata? O responsável Masaharu? A engraçada KnucklesGirl? A inteligente Kairy? A excêntrica Nicole? O battle ranger maníaco Amano? A intrometida Kaori ou a forte Mutsumi? Restam dois capítulos para ficarem a saber tudo!**

**Mortos/Desaparecidos deste capítulo: **Takao, Nanako, FireKai, Itoko, Emily, Akatsuki, Hikari, Masaru.


	5. De 10 passam a… 5!

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Magical Doremi não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 5: De 10 passam a… 5!**

Os dez sobreviventes seguiram o Malignus até uma sala com dez cavalos.

Nicole: Para que são os cavalos?

Malignus: Cada um de vocês vai escolher um cavalo... eles vão correr sozinhos... quem apostou no cavalo que chegar em último...

KnucklesGirl: Já percebemos a ideia.

Malignus: Bom, escolham um cavalo e vamos começar com a sexta tarefa, a Corrida de Cavalos.

O grupo olhou para os cavalos. Cinco cavalos pareciam normais (1, 2, 3, 4 e 5), dois deles pareciam estar em muito boa forma (6 e 7), um deles parecia estar quase a desmaiar (8) e os outros dois pareciam cansados (9 e 10).

Reika: Ah! Eu escolho o número 6!

Nicole: Eu fico com o número 1.

Kaori: Hum... para mim é o número 3!

KnucklesGirl: 7!

Kairy: 2!

Nakata: Escolho o 5!

Kanae: Oh, sobram poucos... fico com o 4.

Mutsumi: Bolas... só ficaram os maus... bom, fico com o número 10.

Masaharu: 9!

Amano: Oh... tenho de ficar com o 8...

Malignus: Então vamos pô-los a correr.

O Malignus estalou os dedos e apareceu uma pista de corrida.

Malignus: 3, 2, 1, começar!

Todos ficaram a ver, enquanto os cavalos partiam.

KnucklesGirl: O meu vai à frente!

Reika: Mas o meu está muito perto!

Os cavalos continuavam a correr. O cavalo do Amano estava a ficar para trás, mas subitamente, o cavalo da Reika começou a abrandar.

Reika: Ei!

O cavalo parecia estar a ficar muito cansado, parou, foi ultrapassado por todos, fazendo com que fosse o último a chegar à meta.

Reika: Oh oh...

O Malignus estalou os dedos, apareceu um buraco negro e a Reika foi sugada para o buraco.

Malignus: Está na hora da sétima tarefa! O Questionário Final!

Todos: ¬¬

Malignus: Bom, eu vou fazer uma pergunta a cada um, quem errar morre. Fácil, não é?

Todos: ¬¬

Malignus: Nicole, quantos são dois mais dois?

Nicole: Quatro!

Malignus: Certo.

Todos: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: Há aqui uma preferência ou é só impressão minha?

Kairy: Claro que não é impressão tua. Tu não imprimes, não és nenhuma impressora!

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬

Malignus: Kaori, de que cor é o cavalo branco de Napoleão?

Kaori: É branco.

Malignus: Muito bem.

KnucklesGirl: As perguntas parecem fáceis.

Malignus: Kanae, quanto é doze milhões a dividir por sete mil?

Kanae: Eu... hum... não sei...

Malignus (estalando os dedos): Então adeus!

A Kanae caiu morta no chão.

Malignus: Mutsumi, de que cor é aquela parede branca?

Mutsumi: É branca. ¬¬

Malignus: Muito bem!

Kairy: Foi impressão minha ou ele fez uma pergunta difícil à Kanae para ela morrer?

KnucklesGirl: Não sei...

Malignus: Masaharu, quem é o delegado da tua turma?

Masaharu: Sou eu.

Malignus: Correcto! Amano, quem é o primo do tio do meu avô?

Amano: Sei lá!

Malignus: Então... morre!

Mas um estalido de dedos e o Amano caiu morto no chão.

Malignus: E agora... já não sei mais perguntas, por isso vamos passar à próxima tarefa.

O Malignus saiu a voar da sala dos cavalos, acompanhado pelos sete sobreviventes.

Entraram numa sala pintada de verde e, por alguma razão, reconheceram-na de algum lado.

KnucklesGirl: Onde é que eu já vi isto?

Kairy: Não sei...

Malignus: Oh minhas cabeças ocas, esta foi a sala onde vocês votaram e decidiram que seria o Akatsuki a morrer.

Todos: Ah!

Malignus: ¬¬ Bom, a oitava tarefa é... a Escolha dos Sobreviventes... que é basicamente a mesma coisa da outra vez... votem para morrer um de vocês.

Todos: ¬¬

Malignus: Até já.

O Malignus desapareceu.

Nicole: Então, quem escolhemos?

Kaori: Hum...

Nakata: Ai, isto é difícil.

KnucklesGirl: Eu voto no Nakata.

Nakata: Porquê eu?

KnucklesGirl: Porque me apetece.

Nakata: ¬¬

Nicole: Eu voto na KnucklesGirl.

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ Estúpida.

Kaori: Para mim é... a KnucklesGirl.

Kairy: Eu escolho o Nakata.

Mutsumi: Hum... como ninguém a escolheu ainda... voto na Kairy.

Nakata: Para mim é a KnucklesGirl. Heheheh.

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬

Masaharu: B-bem eu escolho...

Todos tinham o olhar fixo nele. Ou ele empatava, ou a KnucklesGirl ia desta para melhor.

KnucklesGirl: Então?

Masaharu: Voto... no Nakata!

Nakata: O quê?

O Malignus apareceu nesse momento.

Malignus: Então?

Kairy: Já decidimos, mas... houve um empate.

Kaori: A KnucklesGirl e o Nakata estão empatados.

Malignus: Bom, vocês têm de se decidir.

Todos ficaram com uma expressão nervosa.

Malignus: Bom, o rapaz é um lerdo feioso, por isso adeus rapazinho.

O Malignus estalou os dedos e o Nataka começou a queimar-se vivo.

Nakata: Ah! Socorro!

Nicole: Purupuru Fami Famifa, faz com que a fogo se alastre ainda mais!

O Nakata ficou totalmente queimado pelo fogo e morreu.

Malignus e os outros: Nicole!

Nicole: Ei, já que ele estava destinado a morrer, facilitei as coisas. Além disso, estou farta destes fãs chatos.

Todos: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: Ao menos, eu estou viva.

Malignus: Não por muito tempo. Houve empate, morrem os dois.

KnucklesGirl: O quê?

Malignus: Bye Bye, Adios, Au Revoir.

O Malignus estalou os dedos e um cofre de duas toneladas caiu sobre a KnucklesGirl.

Malignus: Bom, só restam vocês os cinco e apenas um vai sobreviver. Vamos lá para a nona tarefa.

Os cinco seguiram-no.

Nicole: Está a chegar o fim.

Kaori: Agora tudo se vai decidir.

Mutsumi: Isto é complicado...

Masaharu: Quem irá sobreviver?

Kairy: Vamos ver... só restam cinco...

**E aqui está o quinto e penúltimo capítulo da fic. Então, o que acharam? Desta vez temos 5 sobreviventes em vez de 4 como na outra fic. Nicole, Kairy, Masaharu, Kaori ou Mutsumi, qual deles triunfará e conseguirá sobreviver nesta ilha amaldiçoada? No próximo capítulo ficarão a saber tudo!**

**Mortos/Desaparecidos deste capítulo: **Reika, Kanae, Amano, Nakata.


	6. A Pessoa Sobrevivente e a Heroína

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Magical Doremi não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 6: A Pessoa Sobrevivente e a Heroína**

Os cinco sobreviventes seguiram o Malignus até, o que parecia ser, um quarto totalmente desarrumado.

Malignus: A vossa nona tarefa é arrumarem este quarto. A tarefa chama-se Arrumação do Destino.

Kairy: ¬¬ Que óptimo nome.

Nicole: Que quarto mais desarrumado.

Kaori (tirando fotos): Parece o quarto do meu bisavô.

Todos: ¬¬

Malignus: Bom. Têm de arrumar o quarto. Eu ficarei a ver e... quem arrumar pior as coisas... vai desta para melhor.

Todos: Grande novidade!

Malignus: ¬¬x Calem-se e comecem a arrumar as coisas!

Todos começaram a arrumar o quarto, que estava numa grande desarrumação. A tarefa demorou pouco tempo, porque eram cinco a trabalhar ao mesmo tempo.

Malignus: Bom... deixem ver... a Kairy arrumou bem as coisas.

Kairy: Tive muito cuidado.

Malignus: O Masaharu também é muito arrumado.

Masaharu: Eu sou uma pessoa muito responsável.

Malignus: Surpreendentemente, a Kaori parou de tirar fotos e arrumou as coisas.

Kaori: Eu sou muito eficiente.

Malignus: E por fim temos a Mutsumi e a Nicole...

Ele olhou para as duas atentamente.

Malignus: Ambas fizeram tudo pessimamente.

Mutsumi: Obrigadinho ¬¬x

Nicole: Eu não estou habituada a arrumar as minhas coisas. Tenho pessoas que o fazem por mim.

Todos: ¬¬x

Malignus: Devia matar-te por isso! E... é o que vou fazer. Adeus Nicole!

Uma chuva de meteoros caiu sobre a Nicole, que morreu de imediato.

Todos: Credo!

Malignus: E pronto, a Nicole foi-se. Nem gostava muito dela.

Kairy (sussurrando aos outros): Temos de agir. Ele vai acabar por nos matar a todos.

Masaharu (sussurrando): Vamos atacá-lo!

Mutsumi (sussurrando): Sim!

A Mutsumi saltou sobre o Malignus e agarrou-lhe os cabelos.

Malignus: Ei! Ah! Sai de cima de mim!

Kairy: Já vais ver!

A Kairy começou a esmurrar o Malignus. O Masaharu dava-lhe pontapés e a Kaori... bem, a Kaori tirava fotos.

Leitores: ¬¬x Kaori!

Kaori: Pronto, tenham calma. Eu já os vou ajudar.

A Kaori largou a máquina fotográfica e começou a esmurrar o Malignus.

Malignus (super ferido): Ah! Seus malvados! Mas eu não morro sozinho!

O Malignus estalou os dedos e a Mutsumi caiu no chão, morta. Depois, foi a vez do Malignus cair no chão. Começou a desaparecer lentamente...

Malignus (com uma voz fraca): Sem mim... não vão conseguir sair daqui!

Masaharu: Claro que vamos!

Kairy: E vamos ser os três sobreviventes!

Kaori: Exacto.

Malignus: Argh... agora vou para o Inferno e tenho de ir aturar o meu irmão Roulletos, que também morreu... (Lembram-se do Roulletos pessoal?)

O Malignus desapareceu finalmente. No quarto ficaram apenas a Kaori, a Kairy e o Masaharu, na companhia dos corpos da Nicole e da Mutsumi.

Kairy: Vamos sair daqui.

Os três saíram do quarto por um buraco na parede. Começaram a andar por um corredor escuro. A Kairy parou subitamente.

Kairy: Vocês não ouviram um barulho vindo lá detrás?

Masaharu: Eu não ouvi.

Kaori: Será que o Malignus voltou?

Kairy: Vamos mas é sair daqui rapidamente!

Eles começaram a correr pelo corredor. De repente, um alçapão abriu-se aos pés do Masaharu e ele caiu, directamente em cima de uns espinhos muito aguçados, que lhe tiraram a vida.

Kairy: Oh meu Deus! Pensei que com a morte do Malignus já não ia morrer mais ninguém.

Kaori (depois de ter tirado uma foto): Vamos embora daqui.

Elas começaram a correr e parecia que começava a haver luz no fundo do corredor. Quando chegaram à luz, viram que estavam na praia.

Kairy: Ah, conseguimos!

Kaori: Olha, ali está a mansão.

A Kairy olhou para a sua mansão, que estava a vários metros delas. No dia anterior, tinha estado bela e arranjada, mas agora a mansão não passava de uma ruína.

Kairy: A minha bela mansão!

Nesse momento, uma figura negra apareceu diante da Kaori e da Kairy.

Malissa: O quê? Vocês estão vivas? As duas? E onde está o Akatsuki?

Kairy: Ele morreu.

Kaori (tirando fotos): Você podia fazer uma pose para a foto?

Malissa: Claro que sim... esta pose está boa?

Kaori: Está óptima.

Kairy: Ei! Tu não és a vilã desta fic?

Malissa: Ah, é verdade. Bom, vou ter de vos matar.

Kairy: Porquê?

Malissa: Bem... porque... eu sou má... e o título da fic diz que só uma pessoa pode sobreviver.

Kairy e Kaori: Raios ¬¬x

Malissa: Primeiro és tu.

A Malissa lançou um feitiço à Kairy e ela caiu no chão, mas ainda não estava morta, apenas desmaiada.

Malissa: Agora vou matar-te a ti.

Kaori: Mas assim não vai ter a sua fotografia editada.

Malissa: Ah, pois é... paciência. Adeus minha menina.

Voz: Espera ai!

A Malissa e a Kaori olharam para o lugar de onde a Kairy e a Kaori tinham saído. A KnucklesGirl estava ali, visivelmente cansada, mas viva.

KnucklesGirl: Pensavam que eu morria por me cair um cofre em cima? Eu não morro tão facilmente. Já estou habituada a que vários cofres caíam em cima de mim.

Malissa: Bolas, agora são duas chatas.

KnucklesGirl: Vou vencer-te!

A KnucklesGirl estalou os dedos e um cofre caiu sobre a Malissa, mas depois a Malissa destruiu o cofre e voltou a erguer-se.

Malissa: Eu também não morro só com um cofrezito.

KnucklesGirl: Então vou ter de me sacrificar para te vencer. Mas pelo menos vou ser a heroína da fic, que se sacrifica para salvar o mundo. Adeus Mundo Cruel!

A KnucklesGirl correu para a Malissa, saltou e deu-lhe um murro. A Malissa caiu no chão, mas voltou a erguer-se. A KnucklesGirl trazia uma bomba consigo e fez-se explodir. (isto não é um encorajamento a bombistas suicidas, ok?)

A explosão fez com que a Kaori fosse atirada para longe. A Kairy foi apanhada na explosão e acabou por morrer.

Kaori: E-eu sobrevivi.

A Kaori desmaiou. Quando acordou, estava no hospital. Explicaram-lhe que a tinham encontrado desmaiada na praia. Os seus colegas e professores estavam mortos.

Kaori: Vou revelar a verdade ao mundo!

Quando a Kaori saiu do hospital, revelou as suas fotos e elas foram publicadas no jornal. Todos descobriram que existia um Mundo das Bruxas.

O Mundo das Bruxas e o Mundo Humano uniram-se e derrotaram o Rei do Mundo dos Bruxos, que foi exilado para sempre.

A Kaori cresceu e tornou-se numa fotógrafa famosa. Construíram várias estátuas para homenagear as pessoas que tinham morrido na ilha. A KnucklesGirl teve a estátua maior.

A Bibi tomou conta da Flora, juntamente com outras bruxas. A Maiorka, graças à Bibi, retomou a sua forma original e tornou-se a Rainha das Bruxas (uma Rainha com muito mau humor). A Lala tornou-se Primeira Fada (uma variação de primeira dama).

As famílias das pessoas mortas choraram amargamente por eles terem morrido. Os amigos do Akatsuki: Toru, Fujio e Leon tornaram-se bonzinhos. A Majuruka continuou com a sua forma de bruxa sapo.

A KnucklesGirl, a Kairy, o FireKai e a Hikari nunca foram esquecidos e permanecem vivos na memória de todos (e vivos fora da fic).

--------

Num sítio muito iluminado, uma pessoa abriu os olhos. Sentia dores de cabeça. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado.

Kairy: Onde estou?

KnucklesGirl: Olá Kairy.

Hikari: Ainda bem que acordaste.

Kairy: Onde estou? E como é que vocês...

FireKai: Estás no céu.

Kairy: No céu? Estou a perceber…

KnucklesGirl: Bom, agora podemos ir divertir-nos.

Kairy: Sim! Agora já não nos pode acontecer nada de mal.

Hikari: Vamos lá dar umas voltas pelas nuvens antes que a cegonha se lembre de dizer que vamos reencarnar.

E assim os quatro amigos partiram para irem passear pelas nuvens, voando com as suas lindas asas brancas.

**Fim!**

**E a fic terminou. A Kaori sobreviveu e para quem não percebeu, os escritores tornaram-se anjos (o resto das pessoas também, mas não me apeteceu fazer aparecer toda a gente, ah, claro que o Akatsuki e os outros maus foram para o Inferno e não se tornaram anjos.) **

**Como viram a KnucklesGirl não estava morta e acabou por salvar a Kaori ou acabavam por morrer todos. **

**No capítulo anterior, dei uma pequena pista para ver se alguém notava a ausência do nome da KnucklesGirl na lista dos Mortos/Desaparecidos. Isso era uma pista de que ela ainda não tinha morrido. Pois é, a única pessoa que reparou foi a Sora Takenouchi Ishida, parabéns a ela por ter reparado no pormenor :)**

**E assim acaba a fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem reviews e até uma próxima fic!**

**Mortos/Desaparecidos deste capítulo: **Nicole, Mutsumi, Masaharu, KnucklesGirl, Kairy-chan.

**Sobrevivente: **Kaori.


End file.
